valisfandomcom-20200213-history
Nornil
Nornil (のるにる, Noruniru) is a character from the Valis series and one of the bosses in all versions of Valis IV. Biography 'Valis IV' Nornil is one of Valhalla's guardians along with the Babylon guardian. He/She guards the final part of the Valhalla's road just before the Syren's labyrinth where Yuuko is. He/She confronted Lena, Amu and Asfal when they arrived there but was defeated. It's presumed that he/she survived though his/her destiny is still unclear. 'Super Valis IV' Nornil's background is radically changed in the Super Famicom/SNES version of the game. Here, he/she is only another one of Galgear's henchmen dominating the Babylon's area. Lena confronted him/her when trying to approach Valhalla. Like with his/her PCE-CD counterpart, Lena successfully defeated him/her. Personality In Valis IV, Nornil is shown to be a faithful guardian of Valhalla and always willing to protect such place (and Yuuko) with his/her own life. He/she also likes to test his opponents's strength to evaluate if they have the right to enter to the celestial domains or not. Abilities 'Valis IV' In his/her first form, Nornil has a centaur-like appearance. Here he/she can attack by charging against his/her enemies with his/her lance in many ways. In his/her second form (a harpy-like form), he/she will fly and dive toward his/her opponents to attack and also shoot energy rings. 'Super Valis IV' Nornil's first form in this game is that of a statue. He/she stands without moving and attacks by shooting multiple energy balls at different heights. His/her second form remains with the same skills of that from his/her PCE-CD counterpart. In his/her third form, he/she transforms into a siren and attacks his enemies shooting the aforementioned energy balls towards them and sometimes merges to the surface (where he/she becomes vulnerable) and also attacks there in the same manner. Appearances Nornil appears in both the PCE-CD and the Super Famicom/SNES version of Valis IV, having different roles between them. While in the first version he/she is a Valhalla's guardian, in the second one he/she is one of Galgear's subordinated and has some different forms in battle. Although his/her position as the third boss in the game remains the same for both versions. Gallery NornilPCE1.jpg|Nornil in his/her first form fighting against Lena in Valis IV NornilPCE2.jpg|Nornil in his/her second form fighting against Lena in Valis IV NornilSNES2.jpg|Nornil in his/her first form fighting against Lena in Super Valis IV NornilSNES3.jpg|Nornil in his/her second form fighting against Lena in Super Valis IV NornilSNES4.jpg|Nornil in his/her third form fighting against Lena in Super Valis IV Trivia *Although Nornil's voice and first form in Valis IV (PCE-CD) is male, his/her second form is shown to be that of a female harpy, thus it being unknown if Nornil is actually male or female as it was never stated officially. *Nornil's second form has a vague resemblance to Geeva from Valis I, although it's questionable if they are from the same species as Nornil has many forms. *Nornil is the only one character from the game to change his/her role between versions. *Nornil is the only character apart from Galgear himself to have more than one form in Valis IV. **Although in Super Valis IV, Nornil is the boss with most forms in the entire game, even more than Galgear himself. Category:Characters Category:Galgear's army